Kidnappé
by tesara
Summary: Peeta! mais, qu'est-ce-que le capitole t'a fait. POV Peeta durant la Révolte SPOILERS Lemon\violence
1. Chapter 1

POV Peeta

Je me réveille dans une salle sombre, c'est infecte et lugubre. J'ai mal, mon corps me crie qu'il souffre, quand je veux tâter les dommages je me rend conte que je suis ligoté. Et la je me rappelle, les souvenirs refond surfaces, Katniss. Je me met soudain à trembler, j'ai un haut-le-cœur et je deviens transit. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui on fait, parce que je sais que je suis au Capitole. La seule chose que je me rappelle c'est elle criant mon nom, dans l'arène. Je me rappelle aussi de Brutus tuant Chaff et moi tuant Brutus, je savais que c'était un de moins pour Katniss, une chance de plus qu'elle revienne en vie au district et qu'elle soit heureuse. Je me souviens aussi d'une explosion. Et puis des étoiles et une lumière agraissante, mais ensuite plus rien.

Quelqu'un entre soudain, mais ce n'est pas un pacificateur, il est habillé en noir, toute en noir, il a même une cagoule. Mais, je vois ses yeux remplies de haine et de colère et je sens qu'il veut se défouler.

-Ou est-elle, sifflai-je à travers ma souffrance, ou est Katniss. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien et je le vois lever le bras et il rabat soudain un fouet sur mon ventre.

Au début, je supporte en serrant la mâchoire. Après une dizaines de coup je laisse passer quelques gémissements de douleurs, mais je continue de m'accrocher, pour Katniss, pour que je puisse la sauver. Mais quand les coups montent à environ quarante et que je vois le sang, mon sang couler, je n'en peu plus. C'est le trou noir.

Je vois enfin Katniss, dans une robe blanche exceptionnel. Elle a l'air de nager dans le bonheur. Je dois être mort. C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas manquer son mariage. Je suis heureux pour elle. Je crois que je suis au premier rang, parce que celle-ci se rapproche et c'est là qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle est rayonnante, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse, alors je suis aux anges, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'embrasse et que nous soyons nommés mari et femme. À ce moment mon cœur manque plusieurs bons et je suis au septième ciel. C'est ma femme, Katniss est ma femme. Je l'a porte dans mes bras jusqu'au lac où elle et son père allait quand elle était jeune et j'ouvre la porte de la cabane avec mon pied. Je la dépose sur le lit, je me glisse sur elle et nous nous embrassons à en perdre la tête. L'amour de ma vie enlève délicatement mon manteau et ma chemise. Ensuite je m'acharne sur les lacets de sa robe et les défaits en prenant soins de frôler sa peau, car cela l'a fait frémir. Elle dépose ses doigts glacé sur mon torse bouillant, cela produit une sorte d'explosion en moi et je ne peux m'empêcher un gémissement. Je détache son soutient-gorge avec délicatesse et en l'embrassant sur toute les parties nue de son corps. Le désir augmente très rapidement et je vois que c'est réciproque. Mais quelque chose me rafraichit, non , je dirait plutôt qui me brule tellement c'est froid.

Je me réveille soudain dans mon cauchemar, j'aurais bien dû m'en douter. Mon bourreau est là, devant moi avec un sceau vide, mais je vois autour de moi des glaçons et je suis tout trempé. Mes muscles sont endoloris et j'ai froid, mais la réalité me rattrape.

-Ou est Katniss, soufflai-je encore en manque de souffle à cause de mon rêve.

Une lumière s'allume devant moi et je vois la pauvre Johanna. Elle est ligoté, tout comme moi, sur une chaise. Elle a le corps meurtrie et du sang séché étendue sur elle. Cette dernière à l'air de souffrir énormément, je le vois par les traits de son visage et c'est là qu'elle m'aperçois. Elle se met à trembler subitement et je vois mon nom se formuler sur ses lèvres.

-Ou est Katniss, je demande d'un ton suppliant à Johanna et elle me signe fait que non.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se fait fouetter, en premier cela me procure un certain plaisir, parce que je sais que c'est en partie sa faute si nous avons été séparé, Katniss et moi. Mais, je réalise que nous sommes tout les deux dans le même piège et que si nous voulons s'en sortir il faudra faire équipe, de plus je ne suis pas capable de voir quelqu'un souffrir. Alors, j'essaie de rester de marbre, car je sais qu'elle en recevra davantage si je dit ou fait quelque chose. Elle me jette un regard suppliant et une larme coule sur sa joue, je ne résiste plus, j'essaie de verser ma chaise et je me débat de tout les côtés pour que les hommes en noirs s'occupe de moi et la laisse enfin tranquille.

Un sourire s'agrandit sur les lèvres de l'ennemi derrière Johanna. Celui derrière moi, relève ma chaise et m'oblige à regarder. Pendant ce temps, ils laissent la souffrante se reposer, mais cela ne dure pas, car le bourreau de Johanna l'arrose et ensuite l'homme maintien une sorte de fourche. Pendant un instant, je crois que celui-ci va l'a transpercer. Mais quand il touche le dos de Johanna, celle-ci vacille. En premier son visage ce crispe sous la douleur et son corps suit le rythme, je vois ses muscles devenirs raides sous l'électricité qui brule dans son corps. Ils continuent jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse tomber sa tête devant elle, trop épuisé.

Il me lâche enfin et je fais face à l'horreur que j'ai produit, je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de l'aider maintenant, par ma faute, elle à une allure pire qu'au début. Quelques plaques de sang se sont rajouté sur son corps et son cou est devenu remplis de veine noircis.

J'ai les yeux écarquillés, je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Soudain, je vois son tortionnaire avec un sceau et comme avec il l'a réveille avec de l'eau glacé.

Soudain une femme entre, elle est grande, elle porte des talons et un tailleur de haute couture. Elle se poste devant moi et approche son horrible visage à deux pouces du miens.

-Écoute chéri, commence-t-elle d'une voix douce qui s'avère pratiquement un chuchotement, ce que tu vient de voir n'a rien a voir avec ce que nous somme réellement capable de vous faire. -Alors dit moi, ou est Katniss? Pendant un moment je retourne au septième en sachant qu'elle n'est pas ici et qu'elle n'est pas entre les mains de Snow. Mais, je retombe sur terre quand je m'aperçois que je ne sais pas du tout ou elle est, celle-ci est peut-être en danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent a Suzanne Collins.**

La femme me sert le menton entre ses doigts maigrichons et rentre ses griffes dans ma peau, afin que je ne regarde pas ailleurs.

-Croie-moi Peeta tu serais mieux de me répondre, parce que je vais m'occuper personnellement de cette femme,me dit-elle en pointant Johanna. -Et moi, j'ai des études pour faire souffrir, alors soit...

-Je ne sais rien, dis-je dans un souffle, mais en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Alors cela recommença, mais en beaucoup plus horrible. J'ai été électrocuté, brulé et surtout fouetté par ses terribles bourreaux. J'ai été torturé comme ça durant deux jour et ils continuaient de me questionner sur un sujet que je ne connaissais définitivement pas la réponse. Les questions se résumaient à : « Qui est à la tête des rebelles? » Ou encore « Ou est ton mentor? », « Qui fait partie des espions pour les rebelles? » et surtout « Que sais-tu à propos des rebelles? ». Mais, il y en avait une qui me revenait en tête et que si j'aurais connue la réponse, je serrais mort avant de la divulgue, celle qui concernait Katniss.

Durant deux jours, nous furent attaché, soit sur une chaise à regarder l'autre souffrir ou nous étions accroché par les bras à une poutre au plafond et nous étions torse nu pour que nos tourmenteurs puisse avoir plus d'endroits pour nous faire du mal. Pour une femme c'est beaucoup plus humiliant, alors il utilisait la poutre surtout avec Johanna.

Toute les fois que ses bourreaux me torturaient, Johanna leur criait avec désespoir, que je ne savais absolument rien à propos de tout ça. Après une semaine, une très très longue semaine, enfin se que je crois être une semaine, l'affreuse femme ordonnes aux hommes d'arrêter les supplices. Il s ont enfin compris que je n'était pas au courant. C'est alors que j'imagine la colère de Katniss, de ne pas avoir été mit au courant. Parce que maintenant je sais qu'elle est en vie et en protection.

Durant deux semaines plus rien ne se produit, ces hommes me laissent dans ma cellules et me font languier. De temps en temps, j'entends se que je crois être les cries de Johanna, mais il y a tellement de bruit et de lamentation que je ne distingue plus rien. Mon corps guéris tranquillement et je finit par croire qu'ils ont oublié ma présence.

Katniss est juste devant moi et encore une fois on s'embrasse et le feu se répand en moi. Elle est belle, tellement belle. Celle-ci dépose ses mains sur mon torse et je frissonne a se contact. Je l'embrasse sur le cou et je continu vers sa poitrine. Elle se colle de plus en plus sur moi et elle traine ses doigts partout sur mon corps. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. On ne doit pas faire ça. Oh! Elle va me rendre fou!

Je me réveille soudain glacé par de l'eau du même sceau que la dernière fois. On me traine, ensuite, dans une allée remplie de cellules. En passant, je vois Johanna étendue de tout son long sur le béton , je crois même reconnaître mon équipe de préparation. Je n'ose rien faire parce que je sais qu'il vont payer pour ça.

Ils me font faire un long et pénible chemin pour me rendre dans un sous-sol beaucoup plus luxueux. Je vois plusieurs personnes mal-en-point, d'autre que je crois même morte sur le par terre, c'est infecte. Je monte un escalier et plus nous montons plus il y a des personnes autour de nous. Certain chuchote en me voyant et certaines femmes et filles me font des petits clin d'oeil et glousse. D'autre ne me regarde même pas ou ils ne font pas attention à moi.

Cette fois nous montons dans une ascenseur. Arrivé, à ce que je vois être la dernière étage,nous débarquons et enfin nous arrivons devant une porte et celle-ci me donne la chair de poule. Mes bourreaux me pousse à l'intérieur et j'ai soudain un haut-le-cœur quand je vois qui se tien devant moi.

-Bonjour Peeta, me dit Snow avec un sourire narquois, je t'en pris assis toi. Mais, je ne fait rien. Je ne bouge pas et je dit rien, mais le Président fait signe à ses hommes et ceux-ci me pousse jusqu'à la chaise et m'oblige à m'assoir.

-J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, continu-t-il, j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer ta fiancé par contre. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais porté aucune attention à Snow, mais à ses dernier mots je croisai son regard, j'étais remplis de haine.

-Oh! Peeta, dit-il dans un soupire en voyant mon expression, crois-moi nous voulons la même chose toi et moi, tu sais. Pendant un instant, je crois qu'il va me dire « Katniss », mais il me dit plutôt qu'il veut la paix dans les districts. J'ai une envie soudaine de lui dire que c'est de sa faute ce qui arrive, mais je me retient.

-J'ai besoins de toi Peeta, pour obtenir ce que je veux. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, mais sans aucune peur, je fait pareil.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais, demandais-je d'un ton calme. Il prend le temps de me sourire et de contourner sa chaise pour s'assoir face à moi et la il me transperce du regard. Il prend tout son temps avant de répondre.

-Parce que, commence-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait détruire les chances de Katniss de s'en sortir. Mon souffle est soudainement coupé.

Je le regarde encore, mais là je comprend, je sais ce qu'il a et je sais ce qu'il peut en faire pour détruire la fille que j'aime. Mais, le pire, c'est que Snow sais que moi je ferais tout pour Katniss.


	3. Chapter 3

Il voit le désespoir dans mes yeux, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer.

-Alors es-tu près à m'aider? Il a un sourire dément qui accentue le mal dans ses yeux. Mais, je ne répond pas.-Tu sais Peeta, enfin je crois, de quoi je suis capable, cela fais presque un mois que tu subit les souffrances que je t'inflige.-Si tu ne m'aide pas, je ferai la même chose avec Katniss, je vais détruire son image en envoyant des images de vous en train de comploter sur votre faux couple, sur votre faux mariage et aussi sur la fausse grossesse de Katniss. Oh non! Il a des images de ça.-Et quand j'aurai tué tous les rebelles, je tuerai Katniss devant tout Panem pour avoir menti et pour montrer aux districts que je ne tolère pas ce genre de bêtise qu'elle a fait avec les baies.

-D'accord, je le ferai, dis-je parce que je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux la protéger, quoique Snow veut que je fasse pour lui.

-Bien, répond-il avec le même sourire, il sait très bien qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi en autant que Katniss soit en sécurité.

Il se tourne et allume un écran sur son bureau, celle-ci nous sépare l'un de l'autre. C'est là que je l'aperçois, Katniss est là et elle court en criant mon nom et à ce moment mon estomac se retourne, je sais que ce moment est passé, mais j aimerais lui répondre et l'aider. Je vois qu'elle est très mal en point, son bras est ensanglante et elle a l'air complètement épuisé. Je vois que cela ce passe dans l'arène et contre toute attente je la vois créer l'explosion. L'écran disparaît de devant mes yeux pour laisser place au vide.

Je suis complètement vidé, je ne comprend pas. Non! Katniss ne pouvait pas savoir. Non! Elle m'en aurait glissé un mot... c'est sur.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez de moi?

-Je veux que tu apparaisse a l'écran et que tu dise aux rebelles d'arrêter cette guerre.

-Et vous croyez qu'ils vont me prendre en considération? Dis-je en riant de frustration. Mais, Snow reste calme.

-Oh, je sais que tu peux être très persuasif, j'ai moi-même été témoin de tes exploits.

-C'est une guerre, comment voulez-vous que j'empêche les rebelles de continuer à se venger.

-Tu devras répondre à quelques questions banales que Caesar te posera et pour la fin tu diras quelque chose de concret, afin que les districs qui ne sont pas tout à fait corrompue reviennent vers le Capitole. Je pousse un long soupire.-Sois très convaincant Peeta , il prend une pause et son sourire s'élargit, sinon Katniss Everdeen payera le prix fort.-T''a une heure.

Deux pacificateurs entre et m'amène dans une loge, ou l'on me camoufle les quelques bleus qui me reste et ils font une merveille avec les marques qui me reste sur le corps. Je soupçonne le président d'avoir interdit de me battre durant deux semaines pour être présentable aujourd'hui. Je me regarde dans le miroir et j'y vois le même Peeta qu'avant l'expiation. Snow est malin, tout le monde va croire que je fais ça de mon pleins gré.

Comme prévu,une heure plus tard des pacificateurs me traine jusqu'au plateau de Caesar. Je me dirige à contre cœur sur scène et je m'assois sur le fauteuil près de l'interviewer. Je ne le salut pas, je ne le regarde pas et à ce moment le caméraman nous fais signe que nous sommes en onde.

Il me posa des questions sur Katniss et sur l'expiation et pendant une minute, j'ai perdu les pédales et failli enfoncer mon poing dans la gueule de Caesar, quand il sa mit à essayer de me convaincre que Katniss était de mèche avec les rebelles dans l'arène. Ensuite vint la fameuse question de la fin. Mon interlocuteur me demanda si j'avais une dernière chose à dire avant l'interruption de l'entrevue. Je su que c'était le moment de sauver la mise.

À la fin de l'entrevue, Snow vint me féliciter.

-Tu sais, commence-t-il, j'y ai quasiment cru. Et sur ce, les deux bourreaux me redescendirent dans ma cellule.

Deux jours passèrent sans que j'ai de nouvelle, on m'apportait à manger mais c'est tout. C'était un calvaire de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramais. C'est là que je regrettai ces pensées.

J'entendis crier dans le couloir devant ma cellule quand je vis la muette, qui nous avait servis Katniss et moi durant les Hunger Games, ensanglanté trainé par un pacificateur. je su que c'était à cause de moi. Un de mes bourreaux me sortit de ma prison et m'emporta de force dans une salle sombre, un peu comme la première fois. Ils me ligotèrent sur une chaise et ils installèrent la fille devant moi en prenant bien soin de l'attacher sur une poutre au plafond. Elle était nue, complètement nue, surement pour l'humilié le plus possible. Les bourreaux l'arrosèrent et ils poursuivirent son supplice en l'électrocutant. Au début, la muette se lamenta et ensuite elle se mit à couiner.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que vous lui faite ça? criai-je, j'ai fait ce que le président m'a demandé.

-Eh bien! Me chuchote à l'oreille un pacificateur, tu as échoué.

**Dites moi si vous avez apprécié s'il-vous-plaît** **cela m'aiderais énormément.**

**Merci! En espérant que la suite vous plaira. Le sang reste à venir.**


	4. Chapter 4

J'étais dégouté, écoeuré, je n'en pouvais plus. Quand mes yeux se détournaient de son corps meurtri, le pacificateur m'obligeais à regarder en la faisant crier, il laissait la fourche électrique un peu plus longtemps sur elle. Cela faisait environ une journée entière que la muette souffrait devant moi. Ses cris étaient déchirant, mais un peu plus tard le bourreau s'échappa et la fille mourra sous mes yeux. Le sang coulait de ses oreille et de sa bouche, son corps était brûlé par l'intérieur, ses veines étaient devenues noirs. Les meurtriers coupèrent ses liens et le corps s'abattit sur le sol, ensuite ils là trainèrent et elle disparue. Je croyais qu'ils me ramèneraient dans ma cellule, mais c'est dans un profond désespoir qu'il se mirent à meurtrir l'autre muet qui nous avaient servit au Capitole.

-Tu sais que cela est de la faute de Katniss, m'avait dit la femmes aux talon hauts.-Elle tue du monde autour d'elle, elle t'a oubliée, elle ne veut plus rien de toi, son seul but est de faire souffrir le monde autour d'elle.-Mais, je dois avouer qu'elle est très intelligente, t'a vue comment elle c'est bien joué de toi!

Je savais que Katniss ne pouvais pas m'avoir laissé tomber comme ça. Mais, quand les hommes de Snow se rendirent conte qu'après tous leurs efforts je ne détestait pas Katniss, je dus en payer le pris. Les pacificateurs m'emportèrent loin de ma cellule et j'entrai dans un couloir blanc, cela ressemblait à une hôpital. À partir de ce moment, des médecins me prirent en charge et m'apportèrent devant Snow qui lui était devant une salle vitrée. Celle-ci contenait un lit blanc, mais ce qui attira mon attention, c'est plutôt les milliers d'aiguilles qui était accompagnés d'énorme tuyaux.

-Bonjour Peeta, commence-t-il avec son fameux sourire, je vais t'expliquer ce qui se passe.-Tu vois, nous allons faire de toi une arme. Quand celui-ci voit mon regard effrayé il continu en me faisant entrer de force, dans la salle.-Je t'avais bien dis que si ton discours ne fonctionnait pas, je ferais payer le pleins prix à Katniss.

Je me mis alors à me débattre de toute mes force, je réussi à échapper à sa poigne et je me jetai sur l'une des vitrine sachant que la porte était fermé à clé. Heureusement pour moi, ces vitre n'était pas très solides. De l'autre côté, je me mis soudain à courir comme si s'était la mort que je fuyait. Un homme se jeta sur moi, mais je pus l'éviter de justesse, un autre se laissa tomber sur le sol pour me faire basculer, mais je sautai par-dessus. Je ne savais pas ou j'allais et je savais que je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici, mais je ne voulais pas leur faciliter la tâche. Je pris une seringue sur un plateau dans le couloir et le plantai dans la gorge d'un des pacificateur qui me suivait, le sang ce mit à éclabousser le sol et j'en reçut sur mes vêtements. Pendant que je continuais, j'entendis des hommes crouler sur le sol ensanglanté. Mais, je savais qu'ils y en avaient d'autres qui s'étaient rajoutés à ma poursuite. Alors, je vis un plateau sur le sol un peu plus long que je pris de justesse quand je passai à ces côtés, mais Snow était devant moi avec un révolver. J'essayai de l'évitai, mais il m'atteint en pleine poitrine. J'attendis le moment ou je ressentirais un mal terrible, mais cela ne ce produit pas.

Je me réveillai couché et ligoté sur le lit et je m'aperçus que j'étais habillé tout en blanc. J'essayai de me déprendre, mais à ce moment je sentis une brûlure sur chaque partie de mon corps qui touchais ou frôlais un lien. C'est là que je vis le président à mes côtés .

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'expliquer, commence-t-il lentement et avec un air sérieux, pour commencer tu as tué deux de mes hommes, alors j'ai rajouté des bandes-brûlures pour compenser, et la il eu un petit sourire.-Si j' étais toi, je ne bougerais pas.-Ensuite, nous allons t'introduire ces aiguilles dans le corps pour filtrer du venins de guêpes tueuse. À ces mots mon souffle se coupa instantanément, des images de la première arène me vinrent soudain en tête. Je me rappelai de la souffrance que cela avait produit.-Et je vais te laisser découvrir le reste par toi-même.

-Mais, en quoi cela va-t-il faire payer Katniss, je dis ces mots afin d'allonger mon temps de confort.

-Oh! Peeta, commence-t-il avec un sourire narquois, si tu savais. Et sur cela, il me laissa seul avec les médecin pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la vitrine déjà réparée. Il voulais surement savourer le moment ou j'allais vouloir mourir.

Pleins d'écran apparurent soudain au plafond et comme j'avais la tête attaché au lit, j'étais obligé de regarder. Je vis apparaître le visage de Katniss et c'est à ce moment que les aiguilles firent leur entrer dans mon corps. Je laissai échapper un cri de souffrance en fermant les yeux afin de rester en contact avec la réalité. Mais cela n'était rien comparé la douleur que je ressentis quand le venin fit son entrée. Durant une éternité je restai crispé pour ne pas crier à mort. Je ressentais une douleur horrible, comme si on me cassais les os petit à petit, comme si on me brûlais de l'intérieur, comme si on m'arrachais les entrailles très lentement et en plus je passais mon temps à me brûler sur les bandes-brûlures. Mon cœur débattait à une vitesse incroyable, je le comprenais de vouloir sortir de sa cavité, j'aurais probablement essayé la même chose.

À un certain moment le mal ce fit moins intense, la sueur perlait sur tout mon corps et mes yeux étaient embrouillés de douleur. Là je revis Katniss dans l'écran. Celle-ci était en train de m'embrasser dans la grotte pour ensuite me repousser avant d'arriver au district douze. Mais, je savais que nous avions pas le choix de jouer un rôle durant les Hunger Games. Après, je l'a vis essayer de me tuer avec le nid de guêpes tueuses. Mais, je savais qu'elle pensais que je voulais sa mort. Ensuite, je visionnai le moment ou elle partait avec Johanna dans l'arène en nous séparant. Mais, là encore je savais que nous étions obligé.

Et là je sus ou Snow voulait en venir. Le mal revins subitement, je sus qu'ils m'avait redonné une nouvelle dose de venin. Après que la douleur soit de nouveau moins intense, Katniss et moi réapparurent sur l'écran. À travers le brouillard de mes yeux et de mes gémissement de douleur, je nous vîmes l'un en face de l'autre à la fin de la première arène. Je me vis lâcher mes armes au contraire de Katniss qui elle banda son arc et pointa sa flèche sur mon cœur. Il continuèrent à me transmettre des images d'elle et de moi durant des heures. Heureusement il ne me redonnèrent pas d'autre dose de venin.

-Il n'est pas encore suffisamment affaiblit mentalement, s'indigne l'un des médecin, il faudra en glisser un mot au président.

Je suis entre la conscience et l'inconscience je crois comprendre certaine chose, mais cela me brouille le cerveau. Je suis épuisé, je suis fatigué. Quand je finit par me réveille, on me ramène dans ma cellule, mais très lentement. Je crois comprendre ce que voulait dire « pas suffisamment affaiblit mentalement ».


	5. Chapter 5

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et merci à Caroline, Anonymette et KatnissLjay pour vos reviews ça m'aide beaucoup. Caroline, je vais essayer de te faire un chapitre ancré plus sur Johanna. Avoyez moi d'autres reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre S.V.P. Et bonne lecture.**

Mes bourreaux m'oblige à arrêter devant une cellule, là où une femme se fait battre. Du sang s'étant sur le béton, je l'a reconnaît soudain. Portia.

-Non, aboyai-je

-Regarde, me chuchota l'homme qui m'encercla la gorge de son bras, pour m'obliger à assister au massacre de ma styliste.

Le pacificateur pris Portia par les cheveux et l'a fit basculer sur une petite table. Il lui arracha son uniformes, elle se mit soudain à pleurer et crier, alors il l'a frappa de toute ses forces, du sang de sa mâchoire éclaboussa le planché. Une fois que celle-ci arrêta de se débattre, son tortionnaire lui pris la tête et l'a tourna vers moi pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle me transperça du regard. Je vis soudain ses lèvres formuler mon nom avec tristesse, c'est à ce moment qu'il l'a pénétra.

Si mes gardiens ne m'auraient pas tenu aussi vigoureusement, j'aurais tous fait pour l'a sortir de cette prison. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas regarder. Ses yeux se rivèrent droit dans les miens, ils me suppliaient de la sauver, j'aurais tellement voulu l'aider. À chaque pénétration je voyais le sang de ses blessures gicler de plus en plus. Elle se remit à crier et à pleurer.

-La ferme, s'écrie son agresseur. Un haut-le-coeur me vain quand ce dernier lui enfonça un couteau dans la bouche et que je vis le sang y sortir. Portia s'étouffa plusieurs fois avec son sang avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle va mourir... elle va mourir... elle va mourir. Je ne sais pas si je priais pour que ça arrive où si je croyais que cela allait arriver. Je voulais que ça se termine. Mais, je ne pus voir ce qui restait de Portia, car mes tortionnaires me transportèrent jusqu'au bureau de Snow. Je me mis soudain à trembler, par manque d'énergie. Mes gardiens durent renforcer leur poigne pour que je ne m'affaisse pas.

-Bonjour Peeta, s'exclame le président apparemment ravie du résultat.-Je suis navré de t'avoir dérangé, mais nous avons encore besoin de tes talents.

- « Mes talents » n'ont pas fonctionné la première fois, alors pourquoi je ressayerais? Soufflai-je

-Parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas que je ternisse la réputation de Katniss, dit-il avec son charmant sourire.

Les pacificateurs me menèrent sur le plateau de Caesar. Comme la dernière fois, je m'assis et je ne regarde pas mon interlocuteur et quand il me parle, je ne lui répond pas.

Le cameraman nous fit signe de commencer. Comme à l'habitude Caesar me posa des questions pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance, mais j'étais beaucoup moins présent mentalement que la première fois, il y a cinq jours environ. Par la suite, il me demanda si j'avais quelque chose à dire à Katniss et là je me rappeler de ce que Snow m'avait dit, : « elle est devenu le Geai Moquer, alors si tu veux l'a protéger essaie de la dissuader. ». Alors, c'est ce que je fit... pour la protéger. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Mes bourreaux me ramenèrent enfin dans ma cellules, mais une surprise m'y attendait. Johanna était dans le cachot à côté du mien. Malheureusement, je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Aller, repose toi pendant que tu le peux, s'exclame l'un de mes gardiens en rigolant, pendant que les autres l'imitaient. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

C'est-elle, enfin, elle est belle et bien en sécurité. Katniss est devant moi, mais celle-ci a l'air furieuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que t'a fais ça? Crie-t-elle, répond?

Je ne comprend pas, je crois qu'elle s'adresse à moi parce que celle-ci me foudroie du regard. Mais, je ne sais toujours pas de quoi elle parle. Et là, je crois enfin comprendre, mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit elle continu.

-T'aurais pu me le dire à moi, pas à eux, mais tu sais que c'est toi le plus mal placé dans cette histoire, parce que moi je ne t'aime pas Peeta, me lance-t-elle. Cette phrase me fait la sensation d'un coup de poignard.-Non, continue-t-elle, je te déteste, je te déteste Peeta Mellark, pour m'avoir obligé à te trainer durant nos premier Hunger Games, pour m'avoir obligé à te garde en vie, pour m'avoir obligé à me sacrifié pour aller chercher ton foutu médicament afin que tu ne me crève pas entre les mains. Ensuite tu viens me dire devant tous Panem que je suis bête pour enfin essayer de me mettre en doute. Eh bien ton spot n...

-Peeta...Peeta, crie Johanna, réveille toi. Je lève ma tête avec le peu de force qui me reste afin de la regarder.-Sa va, elle a l'air inquiète et sur mon regard interrogateur, elle continu.-Tu te tortillais comme si tu souffrais.

C'est là que je me rend conte que des larmes coules sur mes joues creuses et que mon linge est détrempé. Je perle de sueur, je ne me sens pas très bien et j'ai soudain le tournis. Je vomis tous ce qu'il me reste à l'intérieur du corps, c'est-à-dire de la bile. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis presque deux jours, j'ai mal. Je tourne enfin vers Johanna pour lui mentir que tous va bien quand un crie retentit devant nous.

-Non, crie une voix masculine.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh! pas encore...non. Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus. Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire, qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir. Je me prend soudain la tête avec mes deux mains. Je crois devenir fou, c'est dément. J'essaie de me faire mal pour que mes cris intérieur se débarrasse des cris morbides que j'entends. Je me recroqueville sur le sol froid de ma cellule. Des gardes m'arrachent soudains de mes torpeurs pour me ramener dans le couloir blancs.

Non, je ne peux pas, je n'ai plus la force.

-Non on ne peux pas, dit un médecin qui m'examine, le 12 n'est pas dans un état stable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'appelais tous comme cela depuis mon arrivé, à part bien-sûr la dame du Capitole.

-Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait, demande mon gardien.

-il doit se reposer, sinon il va mourir, on ne peux pas continuer les traitement s'il est dans cette états.

Pendant deux jours je suis bourré de sédatif, afin que je dorme le plus possible. Je revois Katniss, mais celle-ci est différente. Elle n'est plus aussi attirante que dans mes premiers rêves, là elle me menaces et parfois, m'envoie promener. Je ne l'a reconnaît plus.

Arrrrrrgh! Une larme, puis deux et puis un flot de goutte se mettent soudain à couler sur mes joues. Mes yeux pleures de douleur, car les aiguilles viennent de refaire leur entré. Katniss, arrrrrrrrgh! Un crie de douleur m'échappe sans que j'ai pu le retenir, mais cette il n'y a pas de bandes-brûlures. Alors je me tortille de douleur. Je m'aperçois que Snow est là juste à côté et celui à l'air de se réjouir de se qui m'arrive. Je prend une inspiration et deux, mais rien y fait. C'est fou.

C'est là que je revoie Katniss et les images auquel elle me rabaisse et me déteste.

POV Johanna

Je l'entend, je l'entend encore et encore. Peeta crie à s'époumoner, pourtant ce n'est pas lui. Depuis que nous sommes ici c'est le genre coriace. Mais, aujourd'hui c'est différent, il est différent, cela fait environ un mois et demi que nous pourrissons comme des limaces mortes, dans ces foutu cellules et je sais qu'ils font des choses affreuse à Peeta.

Il y a du sang séché partout dans ma cellule. Les pacificateurs ont vidé un homme de son sang, ils l'ont laisser agonisé devant nous, en fait surtout moi parce que Peeta est entré dans une sorte de transe quand il l'a entendu crier. J'aurais dû y laisser ma peau dans cette foutu arène, comme ça plus personnes ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant cela fait deux fois que je rentre et que je sort vivante de cette torture, je commence à croire que j'étais dû pour souffrir. Peeta arrive.

-Peeta? Demandai-je, doucement, est-ce-que ç...

-Tu crois que Katniss veux ma mort? Demande-t-il en me regardant tristement. Mais quand je viens pour lui répondre un gardien me fait signe qu'il souffrira si je parle. Cela ne m'aurait pas particulièrement dérangé avant, mais maintenant j'aime bien Peeta, il ma beaucoup aidé depuis que nous sommes ici, il sait quels mots dire pour me sécuriser. Pourtant je sais que ce qu'il me dit ne peut pas arriver, mais j'ai quand même une forte envie de le croire et cela me soulage, il est très persuasif. Alors, je ne répond pas, mais il a l'air tellement troublé qu'il continu.

-Je t'en pris Johanna, dis moi, des larmes coulent sur son visage. Alors je dis la seule chose que je peux dire.

-Je n'en sais rien Peeta, il a tant de souffrance dans les yeux que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mes yeux se remplissent d'eau, cela fait si longtemps que ça m'en fait mal.

Après m'avoir passé plusieurs fois la question de Peeta dans la tête je finit par comprendre ce qu'ils essaient de faire avec lui. Ils essaient vraiment de lui enlever l'amour qu'il a pour Katniss et c'est là que je me met à rire et je ris aux éclats juste à y penser. Peeta, oublier Katniss, non mais ils rêves ou quoi. Je croise le regard d'un gardien et je sais que mon instant de bonne humeur me vaudra mille souffrances.

Ils recommencent encore et encore, mon corps est meurtri, mais ils continuent quand même. Des chocs électriques me transperce et me brûle sur place. J'essaie de ne pas crier pour ne pas réveiller le pauvre Peeta. Mais, après quelques minutes je suis à bout et je sais que les pacificateurs n'attendent que je crie ma souffrance. Alors, je me laisse aller. Mais, bizarrement Peeta ne se réveille pas. Je rampe jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellules qui nous séparent et je m'empare de sa main afin de trouver son poux, celui-ci ne bat pratiquement plus. Les gardes se rendent conte de ma tentative et recommence à m'électrocuter, d'autres partent avec Peeta à une vitesse éclaire.

Je ne peux plus crier, je ne peux plus bouger. La douleur me poignarde tous le corps. Je sombre enfin.

POV Peeta

je me réveille dans une salle avec trop de lumière. Je ne vois rien, est-ce-que je suis mort?

-On la stabilisé, monsieur le président, s'exclame quelqu'un près de moi.

-Alors recommencer, chuchote le président, accélérer le processus, je crois que son mentale est prêt à changer d'avis.

Et ils me donnèrent le coup de grâce.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand le mal ce fit moins intense, je revis Katniss dans l'écran. Celle-ci était en train de m'embrasser dans la grotte pour ensuite me repousser avant d'arriver au district douze. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, pourquoi voulait-elle tant que je souffre. Après, je l'a vis essayer de me tuer avec le nid de guêpes tueuses. Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle faisait cela pour ce débarrasser de moi. Ensuite, je visionnai le moment ou elle partait avec Johanna dans l'arène en nous séparant. Elle me délaissait, elle ne voulais plus de moi. Je sentis soudain un liquide me brûler les yeux. Mes larmes se mélangèrent à la sueur de mon corps.

Le venin refit son entré encore une fois, mais avec tout la tristesse qui me submergeait, je n'avais plus asse de force pour combattre. Après que la douleur soit de nouveau moins intense, Katniss et moi refond surface sur les écrans. Maintenant quand je la vois, je n'ai que le goût de lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. À travers le brouillard de mes yeux et de mes gémissement de douleur au coeur, je nous vîmes l'un en face de l'autre à la fin de la première arène. Je me vis lâcher mes armes au contraire de Katniss qui elle banda son arc et pointa sa flèche sur mon cœur. Ces images me dévoilèrent que Katniss ne tenait absolument pas à moi, elle m'a gardé en vie seulement pour pouvoir vivre, elle.

Il continuèrent à me transmettre des images d'elle et de moi durant des heures. On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois que je voyais le visage de la traitresse, je n'avais qu'une envie. Et comme à l'habitude il ne me redonnèrent pas d'autre dose de venin. Je vois maintenant Gale avec Katniss s'embrassant. La jalousie prend le dessus sur la douleur. J'ai juste envie de lui faire mal, l'a faire souffrir. Elle m'a trahi.

-Qui t'a trahi? me demande un médecin. Ils lisent dans mon esprit maintenant. Génial!

-Kat..., je soupire longuement et j'essaie de me concentrer,...niss..., on dirais que dire son nom me fait terriblement mal,... Everdeen! M'exclamai-je avec toute l'énergie que je peux avoir. Je le vois écrire sur un cahier avant de continuer son interrogatoire.

-Et que lui ferais-tu si nous te laissions une heure avec elle?

-Je la ferais souffrir, crachai-je avec rage, je lui arracherai le cœur comme elle me l'a arraché, je lui couperai la jambe comme elle me l'a coupé et je l'a rendrais folle comme elle m'a rendu complétement fou. Je dis ces mots avec hargne et soudain je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais, les pacificateurs sont déjà là à me trainer jusqu'à ma cellule.

C'est définitif, Katniss est une salope, une briseuse de cœur, une foutue mangeuse d'homme. Elle a toujours profité de moi pour survivre. Arrg! Si je pouvais sortir de cette satané prison, que je lui dise deux mots. C'est avec toute la douleur et la haine que je contient que je finis par m'endormir sur le béton froid de ma cage.

Katniss se tiens devant moi et comme par enchantement, elle est attaché par les bras au plafond. Elle est pratiquement nue. Elle est magnifique, non Peeta! Elle t'a brisé le cœur, cette fille t'a utilisé. Celle-ci se débat comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Peeta, je t'en supplie, aide-moi, souffle-t-elle en me voyant. Mais, je ne bouge pas. Je pourrais en profiter,je pourrais lui infliger la douleur qu'elle m'a infligé.

Je me dirige droit sur les instruments de torture devant moi, j'y prend un fouet et je me retourne vers Katniss.

-Tu m'a fait du mal, t'a profité de moi, je lui crache ces mots au visage avec tellement de haine que je ne me rend pas conte du coup que je lui envoie. Elle ce met alors à crier à pleins poumons.

Je vois des larmes qui jailli de ses yeux... ses yeux. Oh non! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait. Je tombe à genou en me tenant la tête. Je suis entrain de devenir fou, mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive? Je me relève et je m'approche de Katniss. Je frôle sa peau ensanglanté, elle gémit douloureusement. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'exige de lui faire du mal, mais quand je la regarde, quand je la fixe, je vois autre chose qu'une fille qui m'a fait du tord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne doit pas lui faire de mal. Je me prend la tête entre les deux mains, qui dois-je écouter.

Mais, avant que j'ai pu l'a faire quoi que ce soit quelqu'un se met à crier. C'est horrible ça m'en crève les tympans. C'est à ce moment que je reviens à la réalité. Je regarde autour de moi et je m'aperçois que Johanna me regarde apparemment perturbé.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Demandai-je

-tu ne t'ai pas entendu crier? S'exclame-t-elle.

Je suis accroupis les deux mains sur la tête et je suinte. C'est pas vrai, je suis entrain de devenir fou. Katniss va me rendre complétement fou.


	8. Chapter 8

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

Les gardes m'amène mon souper, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cela fait environ une semaine que je n'ai absolument rien mangé. Je veux qu'une seule chose, mourir. Je sais que le Capitole veut m'utiliser pour faire du mal à Katniss, mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas me rende jusque là. Même si j'ai perdu énormément de poids, ils continuent à m'infliger les lavages de cerveaux. C'est encore plus douloureux qu'à l'habitude, je manque totalement d'énergie. Je me dis qu'un jour, si j'ai de la chance, je ne me réveillerai pas. Ma chance n'a pas encore tourné. À chaque jour, les spécialiste m'envoient deux doses de venins pour ensuite me montrer des images de Katniss me trahissant.

Des gardes entres dans ma cellules, je vois qu'ils ont une seringue dans les mains. Je n'ai même pas la force de me débattre. La douleur est horrible, je ne peux même pas crier pour me soulager, alors c'est soudain le trou noir.

-J'aurais dû te tuer, dès que j'en avait l'occasion, commence Katniss, comme ça on en serait pas là aujourd'hui, je te hais Peeta. Elle s'effondre et pleur de tout cœur. Nous payons à cause de toi.

Je me sens soudain soulevé, j'ai tout les misères du monde à ouvrir mes paupière et pour la première fois je vois Johanna me regarder avec tristesse. Les pacificateurs me font faire le chemin pour aller au bureau de Snow, ils doivent me trainer, car je n'est plus asse de force pour avancer par moi même. Avant d'entré la secrétaire arrête l'un de mes tortionnaire, je ne m'attarde pas, car je viens d'entendre le nom de Katniss de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau.

-...Non ça c'est au cas où le bombardement ne tuerait pas Katniss, s'exclame le président Snow. Il semble parler à une femme.

-Je vous assure, commence la femme, demain matin Katniss Everdeen sera morte.

-...Aller, finit le pacificateur en me reprenant par le bras. Je sais soudain ce qui m'attend. Quand j'entre, le président n'a pas l'air aussi calme qu'à l'habitude.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, je vois une carte de Panem accroché sur le mur, il y a un banc juste devant, pour moi j'imagine. Les maquilleurs et les styliste s'acharne sur moi, afin de cacher les plus grande souffrances, mais sans grande conviction.

-Alors Peeta, commence Snow qui ne semble pas dérangé à la vue de mon corps meurtri, dit moi si nous tuions Katniss ensemble, dit-il avec un petit sourire tremblant. Soudain j'élargis ma bouche en un grand sourire.

-Avec plaisir, esquissai-je et à vrai cela était très étrange, parce que oui je détestais Katniss, mais pas au point de la tuer.

Cela me prend toute ma force qui me reste pour me rende à ma chaise. Je réussi à m'assoir, mon corps veut me laisser tomber.

Le président Snow m'explique tous ce que je dois savoir et surtout ce que je dois faire pendant l'interview.

-Tien toi près, dit le cameraman, 3...2...1 et il me fait signe. Je me rend conte qu'une écran nous représente en direct devant moi.

En premier, je vois c'est Snow qui parle, ensuite on m'inclus dans le champs de vision, je pense soudain à Katniss, la rage monte en moi. Il faut que je me retiennent, je ne peu pas déraper ici. Je prend une grande inspiration.

Je commence avec un autre cessez le feu, mais la rage gravie encore, alors je continu. J'explique les dommages fait par la guerre et surtout par les rebelles. Et soudain, l'écran devant moi change d'image, le décor change, je vois bien que ce n'est pas ici et je l'a vois, elle. Cela me frappe comme un boomerang. Je me vois soudain réapparaitre sur l'écran. Je suis sans mots. J'essaie de me rattraper et je continu sur mon discours. Sa recommence, j'ai tout les peines du monde à bien me tenir. Ça n'arrête plus, je vois Snow crier après certaines personnes pour ramener de l'ordre, je là revoie. Je suis hypnotisé. Snow me fixe soudain et je comprend que je vais le payer cher. Quand on revient à l'antenne Snow met tout la faute sur les rebelles. Snow me regarde avec un sourire malsain.

-Alors, Peeta t'a quelque chose à dire à Katniss Everdeen, marmonne Snow et à ces mots c'est comme si quelqu'un m'aurait poignardé.

Je dois essayer de dire son nom, je dois y arriver.

« _Katniss...comment crois-tu que tout ça va se terminer? Que restera-t-il? Personne n'est à l'abri nulle part. Pas plus ici, au Capitole, que dans les districts. Et toi (_j'inspire un grand coup, car je sais que ce que je vais dire je vais le payer cher)_ Tu seras morte avant demain matin!_

J'entends Snow crier quelque part dans mon esprit. J'essaie encore de parler pour l'avertir de ce qui va se passer mes les images sont coupés et je là vois encore. Je reçois soudain une forte douleur au contact de quelque chose sur ma tête. Je laisse sortir un cri de douleur, c'est horrible. Pourvu que se soit finit pour moi.

Le mal disparaît enfin.

**j'attends vos reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vous envoie ce dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

Je me réveille avec une douleur extrême dans tout le corps, tout ce passe rapidement. Je vois les aiguilles faire leur entrée et le venin me brûle l'intérieur. Je sens mes veines se tordes sous la souffrance.

-Je t'avais prévenu Peeta Mellark, s'exclame Snow avec fureur, envoyer lui en une autre dose!

-Mais..., commence le médecin

-J'ai dis... s'écrie-t-il

-d'accord envoyer lui en une autre.

Oh non, je sens les larmes de douleur faire éruption, la sueur perle sur tout mon corps, j'ai chaud, j'ai mal, mais je vois soudain un trou noir. Celui-ci dure à peine quelque seconde, parce que le président m'injecte de l'adrénaline, afin que je reste éveillé.

Après la deuxième doses, j'entre vois mes veines, elles sont noircis par le venin, je peux même voir le venin monter en moi, mais il y a pire encore, la souffrance est tellement présente que je met à vomir. Je n'entend plus rien je ne fait que voir les docteurs courir d'un côté et de l'autre pour essayer de me garder en vie. C'est là que je vois des images de Katniss. C'est très rapide, il y a beaucoup plus d'image que la dernière fois.

Elle m'embrasse sans grande conviction, comme pour essayer de convaincre quelqu'un, mais si elle continue comme ça, elle ne persuadera pas personne. Ensuite, elle m'attache la jambe de sorte que je la perdre, elle bande son arc vers moi tandis que je laisse tomber mes armes. Après, je l'a vois m'abandonner au district douze et pleurer sur son sort parce qu'elle doit faire semblant d'être avec moi. Le baiser de Gale et Katniss m'attriste encore plus.

-Un autre dose, s'écrie Snow avec un énorme sourire de satisfaction.

Je hurle de toute mes forces quand le venin recommence à couler dans mes veines, je me met à trembler de tout mon corps, je sens que je perd la tête graduellement, car maintenant quand j'aperçois Katniss, j'en es des frissons qui me parcours tout le corps, pas parce que je la désir, non plutôt parce que j'ai une envie folle de lui arracher son cœur de glace avec mes dents.

J'entre ouvre les yeux afin de savourer mes désirs, mais c'est là que je vois les mutations génétiques de notre première arène. Leurs yeux me trouble, mais ce qui est pire c'est que ce sont des yeux d'un gris familier. Elle se transforme soudain sous mes yeux, Katniss est là devant moi, c'est une mutation génétique. Mais à ce moment une autre dose fait graduellement son entré dans mon corps et c'est à ce moment que je perd l'esprit.

Quand je refais surface, je suis étalé sur le sol trop dur de ma cellule. Johanna me regarde, c'est drôle je crois voir une lueur dans ses yeux, des larmes.

-Je suis tellement désolé Peeta, si tu savais! Et elle pleure, je ne dois pas être beau à voir.

Je ne peux pas parler, je ne peux pas bouger, mais je souris. Car je sens la mort de très près. Mon calvaire recommence soudain. Quelqu'un entre dans ma cellule, on me traine jusqu'à l'extérieur. Pour la première fois en deux mois et demi, je prend l'air frais de dehors. Mes tortionnaires me mettent à genou devant une balustrade, enfin ils ont décidé de m'achever. J'entends soudain un cri, je lève difficilement la tête et j'aperçois mon équipe de préparateur du Capitole.

Portia est la, elle est vivant, une douleur me transperce le bras et celle-ci cours dans mon corps, mais je n'ai pas asse de force pour crier, heureusement qu'ils me tiennent. C'est là que je la vois, Katniss est devant tout l'assemblé. Elle s'avance vers mon équipe et je sais se qu'elle va faire, alors j'accumule la force qu'il me reste pour lui hurler des plaintes et surtout de ne pas toucher à mon équipe, mais trop tard. D'un mouvement elle a causé leur mort. Elle me regarde et nargue.

-Je te tuerai Katniss Everdeen! Murmurai-je avant de sombrer.

À mon réveille Snow est devant moi et me fixe sérieusement, je suis assis sur un lit blanc et curieusement je n'ai plus aucune douleur.

-J'ai de très mauvaise nouvelles à t'annoncer, avoue-t-il, Katniss, ou la mutation, comme tu l'appelle, à détruis le districts douze Peeta. Je suis stupéfait, elle a fait quoi. Je vais lui trancher la gorge avec mes dents.

-La plupart des gens n'ont pas survécu, je suis désolé Peeta.

-Non vous ne l'êtes pas! Vous êtes surement très fier même, mais tant pis je... vais la tuer de toute façon.

-C'est à ce moment qu'une explosion se fit et la seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'ai vu ta mère et que j'ai voulu lui faire la peau. J'ai réappris à l'aimer et crois moi Tommy, aujourd'hui, après quarante ans de mariage je l'aime autant qu'à mes cinq ans.

-Wow papa! C'est terrible, ajoute mon fils, tu t'es tellement battu pour elle. Je lui fit un sourire avant de retourner dans l'arrière boutique.

**Peut-être que plus tard je ferai une suite, alors dites moi si je devrais.**


End file.
